catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leafpool123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the RiverClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maplefern (Talk) 13:08, February 27, 2010 Stop Please stop adding cats! you need to ask and look at the notice on riverclan's page! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 13:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Heya there! I saw you made an edit! I'm Swifty, a member of Character Art Project, and an (almost) experienced wiki user. I can help with a siggie, or character art if you need. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 21:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) RiverClan Leafpool, I put a message on the RiverClan allegiances page. Please no more characters in RiverClan. WindClan, SkyClan, and ShadowClan really could use queens and kits, so you can join one of those Clans as Rainflower, Pebblekit, and Molly. I'm sorry if this inconveniences you, but RiverClan was already pretty crowded without the three characters you added without permission. Again, you are more than welcome to add any of your characters to the three Clans I listed above. Sincerelly, [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 05:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Leaf (people on this site tend to use their firs parts only), I'm Crystal! Remember, an account on one wikia gives you an account on the others as well. I'm here if you need any help, so just leave a message on my talk page! Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 18:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bloodclan Sure! And im sorry about the trouble. And please don't edit the welcome sign. Thats my special spot. And you choose what your cat will look like! Friends? B-Day-Kitty! 23:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) How to sign is by typing 4 of these little guys--> ~ i will make you a siggy soon just tell me what you want it to look like!;) But it will take me a while to do it though.:( B-Day-Kitty! 23:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I am RP Skykit. She is RPing Darkkit. B-Day-Kitty! 02:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Stop Please Hi Leafpool123, can you please stop marching in the camp and say "I've been traveling for ever, can we stay here?" It's getting really annoying. Please stop, thanks (: Remember, this is a friendly warning, I don't want to be mean. [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 00:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: RiverClan Well, the only reason I hesitate to add you is because RiverClan is starting to get full. However, I know that Silverthistle's RiverClan queen, Creamfur is expecting kits. You can ask her if you can roleplay one :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Siggies Hey Leafpool! It's me. About the signatures, they require a lot of coding. I'll show you what I mean the next time you're around. Also, Night's been bumping you around about cats in Riverclan. I told her I'd let you take your pick of my Riverclannies. Not Goldenwing, though. Just change the one you want to have. Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 20:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, and always remember to sign what you write with four of the squiggles at the very top of your keyboard. You know, these ones? ~ ~ ~ ~ But without the spaces. Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 20:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Goldenwing's kits Hey, Leafpool! Crystal gave you permission (on my talk page) to rolepay any of her RiverClan characters. She left before I could hold an apprentice ceremony for Goldenwing's kits. Would you mind roleplaying them real quick? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry Sorry, but I already have two others. You can roleplay Creamfur's sister! I need to update her history, so keep a sharp eye on the history and you can pick which cat you want to roleplay. I try to be nice, and give fair share to everyone! Also, you need a link to your siggie, which is like mine: ♣Silverthistle 01:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC). Ask Nightfall or Nightshine. ♣Silverthistle 01:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) You can roleplay Dewspots or Moonpetal, who are both queens. I don't care what you do with either one, as long as their kits are a she-cat and a tom, and you make them a charart (image). I know this might sound strick, but I'm really streaching the limit just so you can have kits. And I'll make you a siggie, what do you want it too look like? Colors, diffrent text, links... ♣Silverthistle 01:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, then. You're goanna have to wait until Creamfur has her next litter, which won't be until April 6th, my Spring Break. And I'll get too work on you're siggie! ♣Silverthistle 22:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! Here's you're siggie: Leaf , if you like it, tell me so I can tell you how to put in right, and give you the code, k? Reply soon! ♣Silverthistle 11:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) 1. Okay, on this page click edit, on the line that says here you go! on the yellow tool bar right up here ^ go to the right hand corner, and you'll see a button that says: Source with a piece of paper and two <>, click that. 2. A code will replace the Leafpool123, copy it 3. Go to Preferences, on the tippy top of this page, find more. Click it, and that's where preferneces are. 4. Where it says Signature: and there's a box, paste the code into it. 5. Click Custom Signature '''or it won't turnout right. '''Also, copy & pasteing if you don't know how: Click the begining or end of the word you want copyed. Then, hold down you're mouse and go all the way to the end of the word, then click it using your left mouse button. The whenever you want to paste it, you left mouse button it again, whereever you want it. Like my new siggie? Also, I want to make you more siggies, so just wait until I get them for ya! ☮SilverthistleBerrystumpytail, Ha!☮ 11:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) All you do is go back into you're preferences where you typed in you're siggie, and back space (erase) the two brackets, which don't belong in you're siggie. Yes I do like you're siggie, ☮SilverthistleBerrystumpytail, Ha!☮ 20:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) RiverClan want to go on the IRC? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 13:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) RiverClan want to go on the IRC? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 13:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I forgot To introduce myself..... I'm Nightwhisker98, but you can call me Nighty. I was wondering if you wanted to go on the IRC as Moonpaw. The IRC is a chat and Roleplay site. Here's a link. #riverclancamp Go to that link, then type in a username, like Moonpaw, and then in the next bar, type #riverclancamp I'll either be Spiderpaw, or Nighty..... Bye! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... The IRC is a chat site, which can connect to other users to chat, or Rolplay. In this case I want to rolepley. Example: Spiderpaw: Hello Moonpaw, how was the hunting today? *licks paw* Moonpaw: It was fine, thanks. Ok, 1st, * and * with words in between them means an action that your cat is doing while, before, or after talking. ooc, means out of character, ot () with words in between means the same thing too. There are many channels, or chat rooms on the IRC, but, we'll be going on #riverclancamp. Just follow the directions I listed and typed above, and you should be fine! Your friend, Nighty. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 13:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, to type, press the white bar at the bottom and start typing! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 13:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sent you a message. Sorry computer froze. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 13:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :) I'm leaving myself a message!Leaf , 13:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC)(I just got this siggie and I love it! I like using it!Leaf , 15:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: You've been added :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool Awesome sig, Leafy! But remember to actually use it whenever you end a comment on a chat page. Like this! Oh, and I'm thinking of changing mine! Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 19:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Heya, Leafy! XD I just finished my new sig. Here it is! Butterfly }{ Song! 20:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: That sounds cool! Is Lotusbloom still okay? Butterfly }{ Song! 15:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, alright. But Spiderpaw has not has his warrior ceremony yet, (I'm waiting for Nightwhisker to get on) and I think that Moonpaw, Fennelpaw, and Peachpaw still need to go through some more training before becoming warriors. They've only been apprentices for a few weeks. Hang in there, it'll be soon :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I'm trying to find a new leader for the Tribe, so go on and sign yourself up. Mousetalon!! 14:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) re: Sure! It wouldn't hurt for Peppermint to have an apprentice. :) [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 10:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay. First, Featherstar recieved Dawnpaw as an apprentice when she was still Emeraldstar's deputy. But switching it back won't do much, because I'm thinking of making them warriors anyway. And Clans may have two medicine cat apprentices. So nothing happened to the other one. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 11:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) hi! Would you like to join here? Reply ASAP! Γǻώήςτόŗm 10:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'll take Owleyes and Summerkit. Quailflight 09:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: I have naughtily done that before, and you are always allowed to have kits without a known mate. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 00:51, May 20, 2010 (UTC) RC CCO Leafy! I'm so glad I caught you! I'm doing a riverclan character clean out, and I'm not sure about Crystal's characters. I know you're rping Moonpaw, but what about Goldenwing, Peachpaw, and Fennelpaw? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:16, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay cool :) It's just, they haven't been touched at all in forever. Hey, do you want to come on the IRC? Here's the channel - #wikia-catsoftheclans [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) It's #wikia-catsoftheclans [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Where did you go? I gave you a link to the RiverClan channel [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:58, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the main channel is - #wikia-catsoftheclans - there, I'll give you a link to the RiverClan channle [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: spiderstep Well, Spiderstep didn't really love her as much as he loved Skywind since the beginning. I'm sorry Leafy, but I just did what I thought was right for my RP. --Who am I?Nighty98 13:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Seasonfur & Summerkit. What do you want to happen to them? I was thinking death by monster. Because Summerkit wanderd out of camp one day and while seasonfur was looking for her she walked onto a thunderpath and Seasonfur went out to get her and a monster comes roaring at 100 miles per hour right at them and it hits them and they die. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 12:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good! Can You See Me? If So, You Have Passed You Have Passed Mossstar's Test! ' 18:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC)' Roleplaying Hey Leafpool, it's Night :) I was wondering, since you don't roleplay your characters in RiverClan much, could I maybe roleplay them sometimes? They wouldn't become mine of course, they'd still be your's. I've grown fond of Mooneyes for some reason so yeah...xD It's alright if you say no :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) So can I? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I think you're misunderstanding me, I don't intend to keep any of your characters. You're rarely on, so I just thought I'd roleplay them every now and then, you know? Freshen them up some :) Btw, what do you want Thymepaw's warrior name to be? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much Leafpool :) However, I roleplayed Fennelheart once, and I've already gotten very attached to her xD Could I have her? And you totally keep Mooneyes, Goldenwing, and Peachcloud ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Peachcloud and Mooneyes I will :) But try to be more active in the future [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm pretty sure Dawnpaw and Stonepaw are in the Storage, but I would prefer it if you could join as a queen, we have so little of them. I'll add in Snowspirit. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 11:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Joining Sure! What are their descriptions and names?-- 18:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Songkit is her kit, right? There is already a Dovefeather in ThunderClan, can you change Doveheart's name please?- 16:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) There is already a Nightstar and Nightfang in ThunderClan. Go to the ThunderClan page to see which prefixes are taken.-- 22:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Canarycrest is good. Strange name though. Is it the same description?-- 15:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't ask me. Ask the leader of SkyClan. If you're looking at the alliegances, might as well look at the leader's roleplayer too. 15:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sigh...I don't know if you actually looked at the alliegances, but Moon is the new leader now. -- 17:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Woah, wtf? I changed it anyways. And, alright, that's fine. IRC? 17:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) actually, Moon wants one of his roleplayers to become the MCA...sorry -- 17:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it'll be okay, name and describtion? 12:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! Can I please still keep Fennelheart? I've grown very fond of her, and she has a mate now :) And yes, I'll make Goldenwing an elder if you like [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Snowspirit It's not my job to let her have the kits, they're your rps, you choose. ;) GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 22:14, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Where are you are you in the nursery because I did chat there Adderpaw 00:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wait a minute Leafpool....first of all, Peachcloud never had a mate, she can't have kits, it's not even possible. She-cats have to mate with a tom to have kits, as any other animal. Second, she has to actually be pregnant before she has kits...she can't be pregnant when she's a warrior, that's what the nursery is for, queens move in when they become pregnant, spend at least nine weeks there, and that's where they're kits are born. However, I'll create their pages and let this one slide. Please be sure to remember all of this next time, sincerely, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fennelheart Who, Fennelheart? Well, maybe. I haven't actually thought about how many kits she'll have. And if she does have three, I would kinda prefer if her kits were role played regularly; would you be able to do that? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) titletitletitle you know about the Peachcloud or Mooneyes having kits i could have one of my cats be their mate if you want--bracken--~ 04:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) or maybe forbidden? she could be with...coldshadow of skyclan?--bracken--~ 01:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) cool um IRC? ##Cotc-riverclan'scamp --bracken--~ 01:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC) nightfalls already on and mmk--bracken--~ 01:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm already on :) Adder's here too! The ShadowClan link is ##cotc-shadowclan'snursery [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:44, January 20, 2011 (UTC)